Five is Old Enough
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Averyverse story!  Artie thinks it's time that Avery be exposed to one of his favourite things ever.  Quinn is reluctant at first, but then agrees.


"Artie, don't you think she's a little young for that?" Quinn asked, as she finished folding the last pair of Avery's pants that had just come out of the dryer. "Do you think she'll understand it?"

He shook his head. "She's not a little young for that! My first time was when I was five! And she won't understand all of it, but she'd ridiculously smart, so she'll understand enough to make it worthwhile."

"Your first time was when you were five? Don't you think it's a little violent for a five year old?" she asked, placing the piles of neatly folded clothes back into the basket so she could take them into Avery's room and put them away.

"Violent? Are you kidding me?" he asked, taking the basket from her and placing it in his lap. "It's not violent. It's a classic!"

"I know," she said, following him as he wheeled into Avery's room. "I just think she might be a little young."

"Five is not too young to get her watching Star Wars," he said, grinning at her. "Besides…we haven't watched it in forever, and I know you want to watch it too."

She grinned back. "Ok, fine…I do want to watch it too. And I guess five isn't too young. Which one do you want to watch with her?"

"Well, ideally all of them, but I know she won't sit through that, so…_A New Hope_. Or maybe _Return of the Jedi_, because she'll think the Ewoks are cute. But then…one dies, and that might make her sad, so…_A New Hope_. OR! Maybe we should watch _Attack of the Clones_, because there are little younglings in that one. Ok…I don't know, what do you think?"

Quinn giggled. "I was actually thinking we should start with _The Phantom Menace_ and see if she likes it. If she does…then we can watch all of them in order. And if she doesn't, then you and I can watch them after she's in bed."

He was about to respond, when Avery came running into the room. "Daddy, Bailey stole my spot! I was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, and I went to get my doll, and when I came back he had stoled it! Now he's sleeping."

Artie grinned. "Well, that wasn't very nice! Do you want me to come tell him to get down?"

The little girl shook her head, her dark brown curls bouncing from side to side. "I told him to go down, and he licked my face and looked sad. He can stay. I can sit somewhere else."

He patted his knee. "Well, why don't you come sit with me instead? I know I'm not as soft as the couch, but I'm a lot warmer."

She giggled, and climbed into his lap. "I love you Daddy," she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, princess."

Avery looked over Artie's shoulder. "I love you too, Mommy," she said to Quinn, who had been putting things into drawers and watching her husband and daughter. "And Daddy loves you too!"

Quinn smiled, walking over to them. She put one arm around Artie's shoulder, the other around Avery's, and embraced them. "And I love both of you too."

**

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, the three of them sat on the couch together. Quinn and Artie were at each end, and Avery sat in the middle, surrounded by a stuffed bear and a stuffed elephant, insisting that they both needed to watch the movie too.

Avery's blue eyes were wide, as she watched what was going on on the screen.

"Daddy," she said, leaning over and whispering into his ear. "Why did they let that little boy drive that fast thing?"

"They had to let him drive it so he could win and be free," Artie said to her, as she moved her stuffed bear out of the way and climbed into his lap. "So he can go become a Jedi."

"I don't like that little boy," Avery said. "He talks like Bobby from school, and I don't like his face."

Trying to hold back her giggles, Quinn said, "That's not very nice, Avery. You can't not like someone because of their face."

"No, I don't like him because he's mean," Avery said. "And I don't like his face. He always looks mad."

Artie chuckled at Avery's description of why she didn't like his face. "Some kids are just like that," he said, as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over the two of them.

"Mommy, you should come cuddle under the blanket too," she said, patting the couch beside Artie. "There's enough space for everyone."

Grinning, Quinn slid over, and helped Avery arrange the blanket over the three of them.

They sat, watching the movie, and as the end credits rolled around, Avery turned to Artie.

"Daddy, can I be a Jedi?" she asked. "And can I have one of those guns?"

"Guns?" he asked, as she climbed off of his lap. "What guns?"

"Those ones that go fshooom, fshoooom when they move them," she said, making a gesture with her hand.

"Oh, you mean a lightsaber?" he said, as Quinn watched, grinning.

Avery nodded. "Can mine be pink? Can it have my name on it?"

Artie chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about that," he said. "Did you like the movie?"

She nodded. "Can we watch it again? Can I wear your jacket so I can be a Jedi? It's big and brown too like what they had."

He grinned. "I have a better idea. We have FIVE more Star Wars movies. Do you want to watch the next one?"

She nodded, jumping up and down. "Can I wear your jacket?"

"Of course," he said. "Do you want me to go get it for you?"

She shook her head. "I know where it is."

As Avery ran out of the room, he turned to Quinn.

"Well, that went even better than I'd hoped," he said, grinning at her.

She nodded. "I didn't really have any doubts. I mean…she is your daughter."

Laughing, he leaned over and kissed her. "There's only one more thing we need to figure out now," he said quietly, as they heard Avery's footsteps coming back into the room.

"What?" she asked, leaning over and whispering into his ear.

"Where are we going to find a pink lightsaber that says Avery on it?"

Quinn giggled. "You get a plain lightsaber, and take care of the rest."

He was about to say something else, when Avery climbed back onto the couch, wearing Artie's brown jacket.

"Ok," she said. "I'm ready for the next one. And may the Force be with you!"


End file.
